


No. 26 Concussion (Leon)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Concussions, Gen, Hurt Leon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwen checks in on Leon, who is laid up in bed with a concussion.
Relationships: Gwen & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Kudos: 11





	No. 26 Concussion (Leon)

Gwen knocked on the door as gently as she could, just loud enough to alert Leon, and eased it open a crack after making sure the lights in the hallway were dimmed. The other hunter had a concussion from being thrown through a wall by a vampire and had retreated to his darkened room as soon as they’d gotten back to the bunker. Gaius had checked in on him, including shining a pen light into his eyes to make sure his pupils were responsive to light, which was accompanied by a fair few groans and even some cursing from the usually mild-mouthed hunter. He’d let him rest after confirming that he didn’t have any kind of brain bleed or more severe head trauma. One of the hunters just had to wake him up and perform a quick cognitive check every two hours.

“Hey Leon, you awake?”

“Reluctantly,” the hunter replied. His voice was relievingly clear, free of any slurring. Merlin had told Gwen to look out for that, as well as how to perform a simple cognitive check. She slipped inside the room, careful not to open the door too wide, and closed it back to just a slit so that there was just enough light to see by. Leon was curled up on the bed, still fully dressed, with his back to the door. In the dark, it was impossible to tell whether he still had blood matted in his hair.

“Have you been able to get any rest?” Gwen asked gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“No. Head hurts too much.”

“Is the headache getting worse?” Leon seemed to shake his head before abruptly stopping.

“I think a little better,” he replied. “But I still can’t sleep. Are you sure I can’t take an aspirin?”

“It would be best if you didn’t. Gaius said that it could make any bleeding worse, or mask any symptoms if things are getting worse. I could get you an ice pack though.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute,” Gwen said. She patted his shoulder gently before getting up to go retrieve an ice pack. Leon hadn’t moved an inch by the time she returned. “Where do you want it?”

“Forehead,” the hunter replied softly, and leaned into the coolness as his friend wrapped the ice pack in a washcloth and placed it where requested. He groaned at the chill, but it sounded more relieved than pained. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Gwen agreed. “I gotta ask you the cognitive questions now. What’s your full name?”

“Leon de Bors.”

“And mine?”

“Gwen Thomson.”

“The date?”

“October 26th, 2019.”

“And where are you?”

“My room, the bunker, Lebanon, Kansas,” he replied. “Is that it? I’d like to try to sleep.”

“Do you want some help getting undressed first?” Gwen suggested. The hunter was still wearing his flannel as well as jeans and even his boots.

“You don’t have to,” Leon said, and from the tone of his voice it wasn’t hard to guess that he was blushing. “I mean-”

“Leon, it’s not like I’ve never helped a man undress before,” she interrupted him gently. “At least let me take your boots off, and maybe the flannel.”

“I- okay,” the hunter agreed, though he still didn’t sound particularly happy about it. He sat up with a groan, eyes pressed shut again, and Gwen moved around the bed to untie his shoelaces and the small buttons of his shirt. Leon refused to let her help with his belt, and managed to stand up and get his jeans most of the way down before getting dizzy and needing to sit back down. In the meantime, she had pulled back the covers on the neatly-made bed and after she’d helped Leon get the cuffs of his pants off over his ankles, he lay down in it with a soft groan. Gwen tucked him in and rearranged the ice pack on his forehead. She also made sure to place the dirty clothes in a laundry basket. Leon liked to keep his room tidy, to the point where Gwaine was banned from even entering.

“I’ll be back in about twenty minutes to take the ice pack off,” Gwen informed the injured hunter. “And then again in another two hours to wake you up and do the cognitive test again.”

“Okay,” Leon said. He had his eyes pressed closed once more, face screwed tight with pain.

“If the pain’s still bad then, we can ice it again, and I’ll have Gaius come take another look at you?” she suggested.

“Not if he’s gonna shine another light in my face,” Leon growled, and despite it all, Gwen laughed quietly.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” she assured her friend. She patted his shoulder gently. “Try to get some rest in the meantime. I’ll see you soon.” She closed the door carefully behind her.


End file.
